Доктор МАО и мистер Серотонин
by streykat
Summary: Фиби никогда не замечала Сида. Точнее следует сказать, что ему попросту не было места в ее мире, но однажды, он все-таки обратил на себя ее внимание. Тогда Фиби еще не знала, что этот случай будет далеко не последним.


**О занудстве и жабах.**

Фиби никогда не замечала Сида. Точнее, следует сказать, что ему попросту не было места в ее мире. Очень многое вытеснялось из оного учебой на высокие отметки, фехтованием, ведением кружка юных натуралистов, уроками игры на виолончели и сочинением стихов для конкурсов, что давалось ей очень легко. С самого детства у Фиби Хейердал были четко расставлены приоритеты, выбрана специальность и намечен путь к успеху, о котором она думала гораздо больше, чем полагается маленьким девочкам. Конечно, учитывая все это, даже в самом потаенном уголке ее исправно работающего мозга не было и мысли о неряшливом мальчишке из плохого района.

Сид не любил выделяться на уроках, на которых концентрация Фиби была максимальной, потому большую часть времени он выпадал из ее поля зрения, но однажды, он все-таки обратил на нее свое внимание. Тогда Фиби еще не знала, что этот случай будет далеко не последним.

К седьмому классу Фиби стала полноправной главой факультатива по биологии — в него перерос тот самый кружок естествознания, который она посещала в младших классах. Для этого ей пришлось забежать в учебной программе далеко вперед, но Фиби это очень нравилось. Она и раньше замечала за собой, что, дорвавшись до власти, теряет контроль. Так произошло и сейчас.

Ее подопечные, а это была добрая половина от состава их класса в начальной школе, откровенно побаивались свою приятельницу, когда в ее голосе начинали звучать стальные нотки. За глаза они прозвали ее Мао в юбке, хотя, узнай об этом Фиби, она, должно быть, больше взбесилась бы из-за ошибки в определении ее национальности, нежели самого прозвища.

В один прекрасный день все семиклассники, сговорившись, не явились на факультатив. Даже мистер Симмонс, являвшийся официальным руководителем, куда-то запропастился. Чуть погодя, Фиби вспомнила, что в этот погожий денек должна была состояться премьера «Злобного близнеца 4», который всем должен был показаться куда интересней, чем решение задач по основе генетики, зарисовка одноклеточных организмов или расклейка гербариев в самодельные справочники.

Всем, кроме одного.

Когда Фиби уже прошла стадию вялой злости и разочарования и была близка к стадии уныния, в дверь кто-то ввалился.

— Я не опоздал?.. Уф, — запыхавшийся Сид Гифальди стоял в дверях, придерживая на голове бейсболку.

Он оглядел лабораторию и остановил взгляд на Фиби, набросившей белый халат на плечи и устало подпиравшей подбородок ладонью.

— А где все? — удивленно спросил он.

— На вечернем сеансе «Злобного близнеца», полагаю, — бесцветным голосом промолвила она.

— Э-э-э, — Сид немного замешкался, — а почему тогда ты здесь одна?

— А ты догадайся, — вдруг вспылила Фиби, — они меня не позвали. Очевидно, решили, что такая зануда испортит им все веселье.

Сид поморщился, а затем, чуть поразмыслив, сказал:

— Ну, некрасиво вышло, конечно.

Она недоверчиво покосилась в его сторону.

— А ты почему не пошел?

— Я-то? Ну я… я сразу сказал, что ни на какие ужастики не пойду, хватит с меня того случая, когда…

Он запнулся, но Фиби живо припомнила то время, когда у Сида возникла очередная мания — в тот раз она была связана с вампирами, и он гонялся за Стинки, благо, в руках с фотоаппаратом, а не осиновым колом.

— Что ж, раз ты пришел, проведем эксперимент вместе. Переодевайся.

Она кивнула в сторону шкафов с форменной одеждой, и Сид послушно двинул к ним, не задавая никаких вопросов.

Тем временем Фиби достала лотки с инструментами и окунула их в дезраствор. Обернувшись в поисках своего единственного сегодняшнего напарника, она застала его у большого аквариума с несколькими жабами. Одна из питомиц уже сидела в его раскрытых ладонях.

— Неси ее сюда, — окликнула его Фиби. Тот повиновался, не чуя подвоха.

— Это он, — поправил ее Сид, — и его зовут Саймон.

— Неважно, клади его на операционное поле, — так громко она назвала обработанный антисептиками жестяной поднос.

— О-операционное поле? — переспросил Сид.

— Конечно, — Фиби едва удержалась, чтобы не закатить глаза, — не на лету же ее… его препарировать.

— Препарировать?! — до него наконец дошла вся ужасающая суть происходящего. — Не сметь вскрывать Саймона!

Он сжал жабу в руках покрепче и прижал их к груди, будто боялся, что та отнимет Саймона силой.

— Почему это?

— Он мой друг!

— Нельзя дружить с животными, у них отсутствует вторая сигнальная система, и они…

— А мне плевать, — прервал ее Сид, — это жестоко!

— Это делается во имя науки, — назидательно промолвила Фиби, поправив пальцем очки на носу.

— Да кому нужна такая кровавая наука. Я поймал Саймона не для того, чтобы его припир… припар… разрезали!

— Это просто глупо, — возразила она, — нужно жалеть людей, а не… а не жаб.

Фиби сохраняла видимость спокойствия, но внутри она снова начинала сердиться. Сид же почти пыхтел от негодования, даже лицо покраснело. Несколько мгновений они сверлили друг друга взглядами. Сид прищурил глаза.

— Знаешь, я считал, что ты добрая, Фиби, но если я так в тебе ошибался, то могу понять, почему тебя никто не позвал в кино.

Отыскав более-менее подходящую по размеру колбу, он сунул жабу туда, а затем, стянув халат, скомкал его и швырнул в шкаф.

— Саймона я забираю, — сказал Сид, и это было последним, что она от него услышала.

Вздохнув, Фиби застегнула последнюю пуговицу на халате, и достала из аквариума другую жабу.

— А тебя как зовут? Королева Елизавета?

Ее светлое брюшко было мягким и податливым, и скальпель дрогнул в руках. Фиби устало прикрыла глаза. Слабачка.

В тот день она выпустила всех жаб обратно в пруд в Городском парке. И стала одной из первых, кто недолюбливал Сида Гифальди.

 **О приключениях и дружбе.**

К шестнадцати годам жизнь Фиби стала еще более насыщенной, правда, не так, как у других подростков. Вместо вечеринок, первых любовных приключений и алкоголя ее свободное время заполнялось общественной нагрузкой, тренировками и еще большим количеством репетиторов, которых она посещала даже по выходным. Нередко приходилось задерживаться допоздна — виною тому была химия, которая, в отличие от биологии, давалась ей не так легко, а для поступления на медицинский факультет требовался идеальный аттестат.

В один из таких вечеров Фиби задержалась еще дольше обычного. Пропустив автобус, она уже двадцать минут стояла на остановке и была близка к тому, чтобы околеть от холода. Рук не чувствовалось, при том, что Фиби надела толстые перчатки грубой вязки, которые терпеть не могла, потому как они делали ее изящные кисти похожими на мужские. Как назло, родителей в городе не было, они уехали навестить родню в Кентукки, потому приехать за ней не могли. К Джеральду обращаться тоже не хотелось, после небольшой размолвки они не общались уже почти неделю. Хоть официально он не предлагал ей быть его девушкой, добрая половина старшеклассников считала их парой. Фиби это вполне устраивало, для романтики в ее жизни не было места, но наличие парня несколько возвышало в глазах соучеников, считающих ее если не заучкой, то слишком умной для девушки-азиатки.

В итоге Фиби решила, что она быстрее попадет домой, пройдясь по темному городу. Глупо было, коченея от холода, дожидаться автобуса, который, может, и не придет вовсе. Если выбрать короткий путь, срезав дорогу через несколько переулков, то до дома она доберется минут за пятнадцать. Запустив руки поглубже в карманы, Фиби сделала шаг с остановки.

Вначале ей попадались редкие прохожие, и было более-менее спокойно, но потом, озираясь по сторонам и оборачиваясь назад, она не видела уже никого. Свернуть в переулок казалось теперь не такой уж хорошей идеей; Фиби поняла это, когда погрузилась в кромешную тьму, скользя подошвой по замерзшему асфальту и стараясь дышать через раз из-за смрада, тянущегося от мусорных баков. Свет фонарей не достигал этого места, и едва заметное свечение маячило только впереди на другом конце переулка.

Фиби постаралась шагать как можно быстрее, после выхода отсюда ей оставалось преодолеть два квартала до дома, пусть немного дольше идти, но безопаснее. Однако делать выводы о безопасности было еще рано. У выхода из переулка стояли трое. Сердце предательски дрогнуло, она попыталась успокоить себя, ускорила шаг, чтобы скорее миновать подозрительную троицу, но не тут-то было.

— Хей, куда так спешишь? — один из них окликнул Фиби. Она уже готова была броситься наутек, но ее крепко схватили за запястье и дернули на себя с такой силой, что едва удалось устоять на ногах.

— Невежливо не отвечать, когда с тобой разговаривают.

Парни обступили ее со всех сторон, так что, машинально отступая назад, Фиби наткнулась спиной на самого крепкого. Она дернулась, и парни заржали в унисон. Фиби двинулась было в сторону, чтобы выкрутиться и бегом броситься прочь, но дорогу ей уже преградили.

— Куда же ты, прелесть, вечер еще молод, а я так люблю недотрог.

Страх окатил ее холодом с головы до ног, сейчас Фиби особенно пожалела, что у нее были дополнительные по химии, а не урок фехтования. Рапира осталась дома, а без нее она была бессильна против троих. Фиби огляделась — ни единой живой души. Некому прийти на помощь.

— Фиби Хейердал?

Или есть кому? Из того же переулка, из которого минуту назад она пришла прямо в руки к хулиганам, выступил парень. Сперва его лица было не различить из-за наброшенного капюшона, но, подойдя ближе, он откинул его назад.

— Сид?

Парни присвистнули.

— Твой знакомый, крошка? — обратился к ней тот, что держал ее за руку, но, не дожидаясь ответа, обратился к пришедшему: — Вали-ка ты, парень, подобру-поздорову.

Сид нахально ухмыльнулся и вынул руки из карманов.

— Отпусти девчонку, и уйдешь целым, — беззаботно парировал он, смахнув волосы с глаз.

Все трое залились омерзительным смехом.

— Что же ты нам сделаешь, сморчок? Уморишь смехом до смерти?

— Хороший вариант, — ответил Сид, — но на это у меня нет времени.

Прежде чем Фиби успела хоть что-то понять, Сид очутился рядом с ней и зарядил говорившему ногой по коленной чашке. Тот невольно склонился вперед и получил несильный, но точный удар в нос. Фиби даже не вздохнула, а ее снова схватили за руку, и она очутилась за спиной Сида.

Двое остальных парней ринулись к ним, но их остановило лезвие складного ножа, в мгновение ока возникшего в руке у Сида в полной боевой готовности.

— Назад!

Хулиганы послушно остановились, переводя сердитые взгляды с них на своего дружка, который никак не мог подняться. Напряженные гляделки, казалось, длились целую вечность. Сид медленно отступал назад, Фиби делала то же самое. Вдруг один из них двинулся вперед, и, прежде чем кто-то успел среагировать, Сид получил ощутимый удар сбоку, нож выпал из рук, сам он каким-то чудом удержался на ногах и, чуть отклонившись назад, перегруппировался и врезал нападавшему под дых. Второй подоспевший хулиган сунулся в сторону Фиби, но она, сама того не ожидая, размахнулась и заехала ему в пах своим тяжелым ортопедическим ботинком. Парень сложился пополам.

— Погнали! — ее крепко ухватили за запястье и потянули вперед. Фиби чуть было не упала, но вовремя пришла в себя и теперь бежала с Сидом наравне. Они бежали без оглядки, поскальзываясь, перепрыгивая через затвердевшие утрамбованные сугробы, огни мелькали перед глазами, а вслед неслись грязные ругательства, но совсем скоро они уже были едва слышны, а потом и вовсе утихли. Значит, никто их не преследовал.

Каким-то чудом, не разбирая дороги, они все же оказались на нужной улице, и теперь даже можно было разглядеть свет от фонаря на крыльце Хейердалов.

— Охуеть, приключение, — Сид хрипло рассмеялся, опираясь о фонарный столб.

Фиби глянула на него исподлобья, сердито, будто это он был виноват во всем произошедшем, а не ее неосмотрительность. Сид уловил ее взгляд, но его это нисколько не смутило.

— Может, вызовем полицию? — осторожно предложила она.

— Никакой полиции сегодня, лады? К тому же, эта шпана давно уже разошлась. Или расползлась.

Он тронул пальцем свою скулу и зашипел от боли.

— Хорошенько вмазал, гаденыш.

— Позволь, я тебе помогу. В больницу ты же все равно не пойдешь?

— Не пойду, — кивнул Сид.

— Моих родителей дома нет, — зачем-то уточнила она. Уже после сказанного Фиби ощутила, что краснеет, сама не зная, почему.

В ответ он снова рассмеялся.

— Ну раз так, то грех отказываться.

В тепле Фиби, как ни парадоксально, стало трясти, опасность миновала, но никуда не девшийся адреналин все еще бурлил в кровеносной системе. Ее руки дрожали, пока она рылась в хорошо укомплектованной аптечке для оказания первой помощи, отыскивая антисептическую мазь, ватные тампоны и спиртовой раствор.

Сид чинно расселся на стуле в кухне, ожидая своей участи, в тепловатом свете он казался еще смуглее, чем был, темные глаза странно сияли, словно он температурил. Фиби не удержалась и коснулась рукой его лба. Жара, как будто бы, не было. Обмакнув тампон в раствор, она приложила его к подбитой скуле. Сид только чуть скривился, и Фиби подула на ранку.

— Повезло тебе, еще чуть шире бы рассекло, и пришлось бы накладывать шов.

— А тебе повезло, что я оказался неподалеку. Джоханссену стоит надежнее оберегать свое сокровище.

Фиби невольно вжала тампон сильнее в рану, и теперь Сид издал уже что-то вроде тихого рыка.

— Прости, — спохватилась она, одергивая руку. — Но я не его сокровище, он даже не мой парень.

— Пока?

— Даже и не знаю, — нараспев ответила Фиби, сосредоточенно нанося мазь и стараясь не пересечь краев повреждения.

— Ты не подумай, я всегда рад лишний раз получить по моей прекрасной физиономии, но лучше так больше не делай.

— Не делать что? — невозмутимо уточнила она, налепляя на скулу бежевый пластырь.

— Не ходи одна вечером. Хотя… тому мудаку ты славно врезала.

Теперь Фиби искренне засмеялась, и собственный смех даже ей самой показался похожим на хрустальный звон маленького колокольчика.

— Хорошо.

— Вот и славно.

Он потрогал щеку и выразительно глянул на Фиби.

— Может, чаю? — предложила она.

— Ну раз нет ничего покрепче…

— Нет.

— Тогда давай.

В тот вечер они пили чай, а Сид ушел уже после полуночи. И Фиби стала одной из первых, кто считал Сида Гифальди хорошим другом.

 **Об усталости и ликерных поцелуях.**

К восемнадцати годам Фиби Хейердал чувствовала себя безмерно уставшей. И пока ее однокашники, опьяненные эйфорией выпускного и не только, весело болтали, танцевали или в очередной раз прикладывались ко взятым без разрешения отцовским флягам, она, никем не замеченная, сидела на трибунах. Пока каждый из присутствующих предавался паре-тройке смертных грехов сразу, Фиби упивалась одним-единственным — унынием.

К концу своей школьной жизни она подошла разочарованной, при том, что большая часть из запланированного ею была достигнута. Фиби подала документы сразу в несколько лучших университетов и колледжей, и в каждом из них ее уверили, что поступление туда — вопрос решенный, но события этого года так измотали, что триумф совсем не приносил радости. С октября Фиби по уши увязла в общественной нагрузке. С Рождества Хельга донимала ее каждый день, ища поддержки — в отношениях с Арнольдом у них наметился очередной трудный период, и Фиби приходилось непрестанно брать на себя роль психолога, утешителя, а может, и мамочки, которой у Патаки, по сути, никогда не было.

Ко всему прочему их с Джеральдом чувства, все-таки дошедшие до официальных отношений, постепенно стали угасать. Фиби разрывалась между учебой, дополнительными занятиями, личной жизнью — своими собственными проблемами и проблемами подруги. Однако официально разрывать отношения перед выпускным они посчитали дурным тоном. Ни Фиби, ни Джеральду не хотелось стать объектом для досужих сплетен, потому решено было прийти на праздник вдвоем. Торжественную часть они еще кое-как терпели друг друга, грела мысль, что это едва ли не последний их совместный вечер, через пару недель они разъедутся каждый в свой колледж и будут видеться только на встречах выпускников, и то, если жизнь не разбросает их так, что родная P. S. 118 не окажется вне пределов досягаемости.

Стоило им очутиться в безвкусно украшенном по случаю события зале, и через четверть часа Джеральда и след простыл. Фиби знала, что школьная звезда футбола без девичьего внимания не останется, а потому с чистой совестью отправилась к трибунам, по пути перехватив пару канапе с сыром.

В радиусе, по крайней мере, пяти метров от нее не было никого, лишь с краю на самой нижней скамье сидел Брейни, жадно пожиравший глазами ее подругу, которая все же помирилась с парнем, и теперь им предстояла совместная учеба где-то в жаркой Калифорнии. Сопоставить себя с беднягой у Фиби и в мыслях не было, по сути, они оба пришли на бал без пары, но ей это было только на руку. Еще полчаса-час, и она сможет спокойно улизнуть домой и позволить себе пересмотреть пару любимых эпизодов «Клиники», уплетая мороженое. Но ее планам не суждено было сбыться.

Вдруг Фиби почувствовала, что кто-то тронул ее лодыжку. Она вскрикнула от неожиданности и огляделась вокруг, но затем, покачав головой, списала все на переутомление. Но действие повторилось, и Фиби заглянула в зазор между скамьями. Оттуда ей лучезарно улыбались и махали руками. Фиби вздохнула и, подобрав подол неудобного атласного платья, спустилась и последовала под трибуны.

— Ну и что ты тут забыл? — она попыталась напустить в голос как можно больше возмущения, но выходило плохо, в том числе из-за того что приходилось перекрикивать музыку, а они стояли друг от друга достаточно далеко.

— Развлекаюсь, детка, а ты? — Сид потряс в руке бутылкой, с виду напоминающей ликер, не очень крепкий. Совсем не в духе Сида Гифальди.

— Ты что, ее где-то спер? — спросила Фиби, хохотнув.

— Конечно, — тон Сида не допускал ни единого сомнения, что это была вынужденнейшая из вынужденных мер.

Еще больше ее повеселил его вид. Верх представлял собой наутюженный, элегантный, но явно не новый смокинг и рубашку, а низ состоял из рваных джинсов и старых кед. Последним эклектическим штрихом служил наброшенный на ворот, но так и не завязанный галстук-бабочка. Видок что надо.

— Будешь? — спросил Сид, протягивая ей бутылку.

— Нет, спасибо, — Фиби покачала головой.

— Не пьешь? — недоверчиво уточнил он. — Даже чуть-чуть, даже по праздникам?

Она вновь отрицательно помотала головой в ответ. Сид лишь пожал плечами.

— Может, ты еще и веганка?

— Лактовегетарианка, — поправила его Фиби.

— Один хрен. Что за жизнь без мяса, как так можно?

— Наверное, я просто робот с питанием от солнечных батарей, работающий на правительство Северной Кореи.

— Да ну тебя, — Сид махнул рукой, и, отыскав более-менее чистое место, плюхнулся прямо на пол и приложился к бутылке.

Фиби в нерешительности стояла в метре от него и потирала плечо.

— Ну, чего стоишь? — он похлопал рядом с собой, как бы приглашая. Она огляделась и чуть заметно наморщила носик.

— Грязно, платье жалко.

И зачем она лгала?

— Ох, милая, наш чудесный вечер ничем не испортить. Хватит ломаться.

Еще чуть помявшись, Фиби все же села, стараясь не ерзать по пыльному полу, но кое-как приняла удобную позу. Сид закатил рукава смокинга и рубашки, расстегнув пуговицы на манжетах. На обоих его предплечьях виднелись рисунки, нанесенные под кожу чернилами. Они выглядели несколько нелепо, не как эскиз будущего шедевра, а как нетронутая книжка-раскраска, но взгляд все равно притягивали. Проследив за ней, Сид разулыбался.

— Это только набросок. Нравится?

От него веяло фруктовой сладостью и совсем чуточку табаком, как порою в гостиной дома Патаки, но обычно запах был гораздо крепче.

— Нравится, — это не было правдой, но и ложью не было тоже. Фиби чувствовала, что должна была ответить именно так, и когда он молча поднес к ее губам горлышко бутылки, она сделала глоток, затем еще один, и это тоже было очень правильно.

— Ты сегодня без очков, вау, — Сид тихо рассмеялся, и зачем-то коснулся ее носа. Фиби заразилась его весельем, хотя, может, она просто очень быстро захмелела.

— Да, — просто ответила она. — А ты похож на прекрасного принца, но только наполовину.

— Ну если бы мне пришлось быть с тобой обходительным, провожать до дома, к примеру, то я бы справился с этим полностью, а не наполовину. Но! — он поднял палец вверх. — Для этого у тебя есть другой парень.

Фиби вымученно улыбнулась и прикрыла глаза. Они давно уже сидели бок о бок, и ее голова сама собой клонилась к его широкому плечу, покрытому черной тканью смокинга. Сид не выказал удивления, когда ее волосы из растрепавшейся прически коснулись его шеи и подбородка, напротив, его рука, выскользнувшая из пространства между ними, легла на сгиб локтя Фиби.

Внезапно рядом с ними раздался стук каблучков, он нарастал, пока не превратился в грохот прямо над ними. Задрав голову, Фиби увидела изящные, но пухленькие ножки в зелёных туфельках на четырехдюймовой шпильке, которые могли принадлежать только одной знакомой ей девушке. Их обладательница устроилась на скамье, и к ней сразу же подоспел еще кое-кто. Начищенные до блеска ботинки Фиби тоже распознала сразу.

Итак, Лайла и ее бывший (что пока мало кому известно) парень сидели рядом в футах пяти сверху от них. Это, конечно, могло ничего и не означать, но не успела Фиби додумать эту мысль, как все стало на свои места. Она склонилась чуть вперед, чтобы можно было выглянуть в зазор, и перед ней предстало интереснейшее зрелище. Джеральд и Лайла с упоением целовались, неловко шаря руками по спинам друг друга. Фиби в глубине своего разума понимала, что это должно ее уязвить хоть немного, но наружу рвались только глупые смешки.

— Ну и ну, — Сид усмехнулся, — кажется, кто-то слишком увлекся.

И будто в подтверждение его слов к их ногам грохнулась одна из туфель. Вот тогда-то смех и прорвался, он был беззвучным, но из глаз брызнули слезы, а живот сводило до колик. Сид смеялся, запрокинув голову назад и держась за ребра, будто боясь, что те могут треснуть, не выдержав такой встряски. Фиби ощутила, что на ее лбу и висках выступила испарина.

— Не подумываешь ли ты о мести? — вдруг спросил он, пристально глядя ей в глаза. Сид был настолько серьезен в своем вопросе, что Фиби была почти уверена, что это шутка. Или часть шутки, которая ведёт к еще более не прозаичной части. Кивнула она тоже в шутку, и вытянула губы трубочкой будто принцесса-обманщица, мечтающая сделать момент своего фальшивого пробуждения от векового сна еще более сказочным.

Сид мимолетно погладил ее по щеке и коснулся губами ее губ, но это закончилось так быстро, что Фиби не успела ничего осмыслить. Она приоткрыла один глаз, оставив один хитро прищуренным. Сид потряс остатки ликера в бутылке, набрал в рот немного, и снова его лицо приблизилось к ней. Фиби всегда считала, что выражение «сладкий» по отношению к поцелую — просто эпитет, но этот поцелуй действительно был сладким, сладчайшим в ее жизни. Немного ликера попало в рот, немного смочило губы, и еще небольшая его часть потекла мимо.

Фиби отстранилась первой, она мягко улыбнулась, жмуря глаза, и ей не хотелось открывать их снова, но когда она все же решилась, увидела, что Сид внимательно наблюдает за ее реакцией, в любой момент готовый принять затрещину. В этот миг ей даже стало его немного жаль. Вместо удара Фиби осторожно провела пальцем вдоль шрама, оставшегося на скуле с того случая, когда Сид вступился за нее. Он был почти не заметен, но сейчас, на фоне раскрасневшихся румянцем щек проступил белесой полосой. У нее вдруг возникло непреодолимое желание поцеловать его в это место, а может, даже провести по нему языком, и, вполне вероятно, что на вкус шрам окажется таким же сладким, как и губы.

— Фиби? — давно никто так не произносил ее имя. — Что ты здесь делаешь?

Джеральд стоял, ссутулившись, и хмуро глядел на них. Лайла была рядом, за его спиной, очевидно, она успела пожалеть, что спустилась следом за ним.

— Это ищешь? — проигнорировав его вопрос, Фиби обратилась к ней, протягивая зеленую туфлю.

Лайла шагнула вперед и, пискнув «спасибо», забрала ее и направилась прочь. Джеральд даже не взглянул в ее сторону.

— Что все это значит? — возмущение в его голосе нарастало, и на смену недоумению к Фиби пришло раздражение.

— А тебе-то что? Намекаешь, что я должна вести себя прилично, раз мы все еще официально пара? Ну раз так, я хотя бы не целовалась у всех на виду.

Джеральд удивленно вскинул брови, но сказать ничего не успел.

— Да, я… Мы всё видели, так что теперь можешь прилюдно заявить о том, что ты свободен, — с жаром добавила Фиби.

Джеральд захлопнул рот, окинул их последним непонимающим взглядом и пошел прочь. Еще с минуту они молчали.

— Ловко же ты стрелки перевела, — заметил Сид, материализовавшийся слева от нее.

Фиби только пожала плечами.

— Выпить еще хочешь?

— Домой хочу, — устало сказала она.

— Ну пошли, док.

Возвращая Сиду его нелепый смокинг, служивший ей защитой от ночной прохлады, Фиби задержала свои пальцы на его руке чуть дольше положенного. Она понимала, что когда войдет в дом, крошечное окошко меж их мирами сменится высокой и прочной стеной. У Фиби был свой путь, она твердо стояла на нем, глядя в сторону своей мечты, а Сид… Он просто был Сидом Гифальди, обаятельным хулиганистым бездельником, и этим все сказано.

В тот вечер они разошлись каждый своей дорогой, и Фиби впервые осознала, что расставаться с кем-нибудь может быть настолько горько.

 **О приятных неприятностях и разрушенных преградах.**

Неделю назад Фиби Хейердал исполнилось двадцать четыре, и, в отличие от своих коллег, она пила в меру, как казалось ей самой. Но при этом она все равно успела захмелеть, протрезветь и испытать некоторые симптомы похмелья на следующий день. Помимо именин поводом для попойки было ее предстоящее возвращение в Хиллвуд и, соответственно, прощание, и вот она уже третий день как интерн Хиллвудского медицинского центра.

Несмотря на прекрасные рекомендации, к молодому доктору здесь отнеслись настороженно. Несколько раз Фиби слышала, как ординаторы обсуждали новоприбывших пташек и то, какими чересчур самонадеянными они бывают. Фиби не разозлилась, совсем нет, освоение профессии хирурга научило ее относиться ко многому по-философски, но теперь она была полна тихой решимости доказать, что ее прошлый руководитель не бросал слов на ветер. Но все это пока являлось отдаленной перспективой, а сейчас доктор-интерн Фиби Хейердал проводила вечерние часы, выполняя мелкие поручения и мечтая о плотном ужине, желательно, содержащем свинину.

С вегетарианскими привычками пришлось проститься, когда после пары смен на неотложке она едва держалась на ногах, и ни тофу с брокколи, ни сейтан с пророщенной соей не могли помочь ей восстановить силы. С тех пор в конце каждого дежурства двойной чизбургер был просто голубой мечтой. Да и, в конце концов, не она ли сама твердила, что людей нужно жалеть в первую очередь?

Когда ее однокурсники утверждали, что все врачи выпивают, Фиби лишь снисходительно улыбалась. В ее представлении успешные люди не могли пить как лошади, особенно хирурги, для которых трезвость — залог качественной работы. Но реальность оказалась в который раз иной. Обычно после насыщенного нервными потрясениями и физическими нагрузками трудового дня хотелось не только наесться до отвала, но и основательно приложиться к бутылке. Некоторое время Фиби умело игнорировала подобные желания, но со временем, конечно, сдалась, и походы в бар, по крайней мере, пару раз в неделю стали обычным делом.

Шел третий час ночи, и эта ночь оказалась бедной на события. Обычно юго-восточный округ Хиллвуда всегда подбрасывал работенки медикам, в частности хирургам, как правило, после полуночи. Перестрелки и поножовщина были относительной редкостью, а вот черепно-мозговые травмы, переломы и неглубокие порезы — обыденностью. Но сегодняшней ночью Фиби даже успела заскучать. Справившись с данными ей поручениями и выпив третью по счету кружку кофе, она уже стала подумывать о том, чтобы взяться за чтение давно заброшенной книжки, но тут со стороны приемного покоя донеслись звуки возни и сразу несколько перебивающих друг друга голосов.

Поднявшись на ноги, Фиби оправила форму и вышла навстречу шуму. Перед ней предстало интереснейшее зрелище: некий темноволосый парень, стоящий к ней спиной и прижимающий к предплечью окровавленное полотенце, ловко отбивался от двух утомленных врачей скорой, уже явно успевших пожалеть, что связались с ним. К ним подоспела медсестра с ресепшна, но и ее речь потонула в общем хаотичном смешении голосов.

Суть конфликта, очевидно, состояла в том, что этого субъекта притащили сюда после того, как на месте он дал согласие на госпитализацию, а теперь передумал. Так случалось нередко, Фиби уже не раз доводилось наблюдать подобное, но вот такой пары лихорадочно блестящих глаз она не встречала уже давно.

Столкнувшись с ее собственным взглядом, они расширились, а затем хитро сощурились, и в их уголках образовались добродушные морщинки.

— Привет, Сид.

— Здравствуй, док, какая встреча.

— И не говори, — устало протянула Фиби, мягко улыбнувшись. Ей не хотелось показывать, что такая неожиданность обрадовала ее больше, чем полагалось.

— Эта пара доморощенных терминаторов все никак от меня не отвяжется, спаси меня, док.

— Я разберусь, — Фиби махнула рукой коллегам. Те не противились, обрадованные таким исходом. — Пошли, что у тебя там?

На ходу Сид стал постепенно отрывать полотенце от ранения, кровь успела подсохнуть, и оно прилипло к поврежденной ткани. Он побледнел и поморщился. Рана оказалась внушительной, косо тянулась чуть ли не до самого локтя, и только чудом не задевала вен у запястья. Такое даже хирургу попадается не каждый день.

— Здесь уже без швов не обойтись, — констатировала Фиби.

— Понял, не дурак, — буркнул Сид.

Фиби показалось забавным, что когда они виделись в последний раз, он тоже был навеселе, взлохмаченный и уставший, будто ничего и не изменилось совсем. Мысль была довольно глупой, ибо Сида узнать можно было не с первого раза, если бы не то знакомое колкое озорство в глазах, так хорошо запомнившееся ей. Он будто стал выше и крепче, и теперь его руки пестрели цветными тату до самых плеч. Его кожа должна была выглядеть еще более темной, если бы не бледность от приличной кровопотери, а уж в этом Фиби не сомневалась.

— Все так же жить не можешь без неприятностей? — спросила она, подбирая необходимые инструменты и раскладывая их на теперь уже настоящем операционном поле.

— Уже не так быстро бегаю, но в целом я добропорядочный гражданин, — пожал плечами Сид.

Смех давался ему с явным трудом, пока Фиби не использовала спрей с анестетиком, даже хмель не спасал. Поверхностная анестезия действовала не так хорошо, потому она привыкла в таких случаях отвлекать больных разговорами.

— Как поживает Саймон? — спросила она первое, что пришло ей в голову. Фиби даже не была уверена, что правильно произнесла это имя, так непривычно оно звучало из ее уст.

— Саймон? — удивился Сид. — Давно в лучшем мире. Он прожил долгую и счастливую жизнь в моем аквариуме и почил в бозе лет семь назад. Странно, что ты еще помнишь о нем.

— Люблю запоминать незначительные детали, — протянула Фиби, сосредоточенно выбирая пинцетом остатки волокон старого полотенца из раны, ее края успели хорошенько разойтись, и им двоим теперь придется помучиться.

Сид стоически терпел, пока она дезинфицировала рану, обрабатывала ее кровоостанавливающей губкой и даже тогда, когда иголка в твердой руке протыкала его кожу, стягивая разрез шелковыми нитями, временами выдавливая из себя подобие мученической улыбки. Фиби расспрашивала обо всем, что приходило ей в голову. Получая сухой ответ, просила рассказать поподробней. Таким нехитрым способом она выведала информацию о жизни почти всех своих старых знакомых.

С Хельгой они поддерживали связь, и Фиби было известно, что она начинает карьеру редактора в небольшом, но подающем надежды издательстве. Арнольд посвятил свою жизнь геологии и часто бывал в разъездах, что, как ни странно, шло на пользу их взрывоопасным отношениям, которые мелкими шажками продвигались к помолвке. Сид поведал ей о судьбе множества их соучеников, с которыми Фиби, наивно полагая, что так будет легче, оборвала всякие контакты.

Джеральд переехал на восточное побережье, где развивал свой небольшой бизнес, но подробностей никто пока не знал. Казавшаяся такой легкомысленной в школе Лайла получила вполне серьезное юридическое образование, но все равно, не сумев противиться корням, теперь жила в сельской местности. Так же поступил и Стинки, которому надоело слоняться по городу без дела, и сейчас он восстанавливал семейное ранчо в Арканзасе. Ронда ожидаемо вела богемный образ жизни, Гарольд подумывал выкупить у старика Грина мясницкую лавку, а Юджин и Кёрли подались в Голливуд, решив попробовать себя на актерском поприще.

— Так что, из нас всех, док, ты самая успешная, — резюмировал Сид. — Что, впрочем, предсказуемо.

— Но ты еще не рассказал о себе, — заметила Фиби, расправляя края хирургического пластыря.

— Уж не думаешь ли ты, что я стал самым молодым миллиардером в истории? — хохотнул он. Поддавшись на уговоры, она все же уколола ему обезболивающее, хотя в сочетании со спиртным оно выдавало самые разные побочные эффекты — от эйфории до подобия ЛСДшного бэд-трипа.

— И все-таки? — не унималась Фиби.

— Хочешь знать, приходи и посмотри сама, — здоровой рукой он вытянул из кармана джинсов визитку с номером телефона и адресом. Простая белая картонка ничем не выдавала рода занятий Сида. Пока Фиби внимательно рассматривала визитку, он уже, чуть пошатнувшись, поднялся.

— А теперь сделай одолжение, док, выпиши мне ещё горку твоих волшебных лекарств и выведи через черный ход.

Фиби была неимоверно напряжена, она плотно сжала губы, широко раскрыла глаза, и только невероятные волевые качества ее характера помогали ей не дрожать, чтобы окончательно не ударить в грязь лицом. Сид же, напротив, лукаво улыбался; те, кто плохо его знали, купились бы на этот трюк, но она его знала хорошо, как и то, что он тоже слегка нервничал. Это было заметно по тому, как от нервного сглатывания проступали жилы на шее, и время от времени под кожей щек ходили желваки.

— Боишься? — спросил он, блуждая указательным пальцем вдоль линии жизни на ее раскрытой ладони.

Фиби внимательно посмотрела на него.

— Вовсе нет, — последовал сухой ответ. Другой рукой она нервно провела по линии обнаженных ключиц. Очки Фиби предусмотрительно сняла, и очертания Сида были слегка размыты, совсем чуть-чуть.

— Это у тебя впервые? — вкрадчиво спросил он.

Фиби вздохнула.

— Ну конечно, в первый раз, сам не видишь, что ли?

— Я не могу видеть каждый миллиметр твоего тела, по крайней мере, пока.

Будь Фиби лет хотя бы на пять моложе, она, должно быть, вспыхнула бы до корней волос от таких реплик, но сейчас это отвлекло ее от тревоги перед незнакомым действием.

— Если ты не вытянешь руку, то ничего у нас не выйдет, — спокойно констатировал Сид. — Это почти не больно.

Собрав волю в кулак, Фиби послушно разогнула локоть так, что получился идеальный угол в сто восемьдесят градусов.

— Не только тебе кромсать меня, док.

Сид с хитрецой улыбнулся, и она уже было дернулась убрать руку назад, но он крепко ухватился за ее запястье.

— Поздно отступать. Обещаю, потом я куплю тебе выпить и угощу ужином.

Теперь губ Фиби коснулась улыбка, хоть она даже не хотела этого, и она сдалась, а Сид потянулся к середине ее предплечья рукой в белой латексной перчатке. Иголка тату-машинки была уже наготове.

В тот вечер Фиби узнала, что некоторые преграды разрушить гораздо легче, чем кажется изначально, и еще — что даже сквозь легкую колющую боль можно ощущать себя счастливой.


End file.
